


Leave Your Mark

by AnneWriothesley



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Multiple, little angst lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWriothesley/pseuds/AnneWriothesley
Summary: It's been a long day for everyone. Eggsy's trying to pick himself up, Harry is bored to the point of being dangerous, and Merlin is just trying to hold everyone together. Fortunately, they work it out and the day ends far better than it started.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paxdracona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/gifts).



> Hi there! This ended up pulling pieces from several prompts. They were all so interesting I thought about writing all of them, but this is what came out. Hopefully it is something like what you were hoping for. 
> 
> Also, chapter 2 is kind of related, but it was meant as sort of a bonus scene that got extended on accident, and it connects loosely but has (I think) a very different tone. But when I saw that prompt I couldn't NOT write it, so it's mostly just for fun.

Eggsy knocked lightly on the open door to Harry’s study and leaned against the frame. “Hi Harry,” he ventured, Harry still not looking up.

Harry had been staring blankly at his laptop, and yet it still took a moment for him to re-enter the world and recognize his partner standing in front of him. “Eggsy, hello. Glad to have you home. Everything went well in Prague, I trust.”

Eggsy was about to answer and paused. It was phrased almost like a question, but clearly Harry was not listening for an answer. His eyes flitted back towards his screen distractedly, his smile weak and fake as any Eggsy had ever seen.

Truthfully, it had not gone well. It had been fucking terrible, in fact. A simple in and out recon mission had turned into a meet with a contact which had turned into fighting like hell and civilian casualties. Eggsy knew losses happened and were a part of the job, but every time it happened it hit him as hard as the time before.

When he got off the plane, Merlin met him on the tarmac. They weren’t publicly affectionate as a rule, but Merlin put a reassuring hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and guided him to his office. Once the door was closed behind them, Eggsy let himself collapse and Merlin caught him. He had been trying to hold it together in front of everyone else, but once he was finally able to let himself feel it, his shoulders dropped and his head hung low. Merlin turned him around and held him close, Eggsy nuzzling his nose into Merlin’s sweater and reaching up to hold on for dear life.

Merlin stroked his hair and held him until some of the tension seemed to fade. He pulled back just enough to guide Eggsy over to the sofa, where Merlin sat and pulled him back on top of him. Eggsy went willingly, opting to straddle Merlin’s lap and cling around his neck like a koala, face cradled in the hollow of Merlin’s neck. Neither had any plans to move until the world righted itself a bit, but after about five minutes, Merlin’s phone started to ring.

He had every intention of ignoring it, as nothing could be more important than taking care of Eggsy right now, but then the tone switched to the one used for emergencies and a flashing red notice popped up on one of his screens. Bors’s mission had gone sideways too and Merlin had to intervene to get him out. Eggsy lifted his head, knowing the alarm when he heard it. Merlin looked him over with worry in his eyes, “I’m so sorry Eggsy.”

Eggsy attempted to smile, “It’s fine. I’ll be fine.” Merlin’s brow scrunched further at that, which made Eggsy laugh a little. “Really, I’m a little better, thank you. Go save someone else now,” he said, kissing Merlin’s cheek as he dismounted.

“Alright, love. I’ll be home as soon as possible. Harry’s there already and I’ll join you both the second I can.” With a final hand squeeze goodbye, Merlin settled into his desk chair and switched into world-saving mode. Eggsy watched him for just a second, marveling at the complete competence and focus he exhibited when he was doing his job, and then eventually left him to it.

He closed the office door behind him and rested back on it for a second, taking in a deep settling breath. He still wasn’t ok, but it was more like a low-level itch than the all-out burn of guilt, grief, and frustration he had felt earlier. It would be ok. He would go home, curl up on the sofa with Harry, maybe watch a movie and get a take away, and he would be able to put this awful day behind him a bit.

Except that’s not what happened. Here was Harry, firmly planted at his desk with clearly no intention to move. He was asking after Eggsy’s day, but had no interest in the answer. His tie was off, his sleeves rolled up sloppily, and a glass of scotch in his hand, and yet nothing about him said “relaxation”. This wasn’t Harry Hart, Eggsy’s loving partner, this was Harry Hart, trained spy/ aristocrat who makes small talk and has no real time for anyone. There was no use trying to talk to Harry when he was like this. He clearly didn’t care right now. Eggsy knew it likely had nothing to do with him, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

He turned his lips up in an attempt at a smile. “Sure, it was fine. Made it back at least. How was your day?” He attempted to draw Harry out a bit, even though he knew it was likely futile.

Harry hummed in assent, not really looking up from his screen. “Yes, fine, the usual.” Eggsy stood there waiting for a moment longer to see if there might be more. When no one spoke for a minute, Harry finally noticed and looked up. “Did you need something else?”

Eggsy knew he wasn’t being quite fair. Harry’s tone seemed just as weary as he felt himself, and he wasn’t being honest with Harry so how could he expect him to know? But still, it seemed impossible to be vulnerable when he already felt so fragile and Harry’s gaze was so hardened like it could slice right through him. It was better that they both take some time alone, even if all Eggsy wanted was to be as not-alone as humanly possible. “No Harry, I didn’t. I’ll be downstairs.”

Eggsy trudged down the stairs to find JB, scooping him up and curling around him on the couch. Easy going dog that he was, JB barely reacted, licking Eggsy’s face and curling up in his lap to go back to sleep. Eggsy turned on the tv, flipping through channels without really seeing what was playing.

He was an adult, he could take care of himself, but if he was being honest he kind of hoped he wouldn’t have to tonight. So much of the time Harry was overflowing with affection for him, and the complete absence of it now – tonight of all nights – stung far more than it should. His thoughts spiraled down and down, going from “he’s just tired, he needs his space” to “did I do something?” to “I am fucking everything up today”. By the time he hit that low, he knew it was time to get out of the house. He snapped the tv off and got JB’s leash hooked up. If he slammed the door a little bit on his way out, oh well. Harry wouldn’t notice anyway.

Half an hour later, Eggsy was feeling a little lighter, or at least less suffocated in the evening air. He and JB made their way back to the mews, but as soon as they got back inside, Eggsy just felt overwhelmingly tired. He put food in JB’s bowl and trudged upstairs. He turned the shower up as hot as he could take it, wanting to scrub this truly shitty day off of him. After, he thought about calling for a take away and going back downstairs but just wasn’t up to it. Might as well just go to bed early and hope tomorrow was better.

He pulled on a stolen pair of Harry’s briefs and Merlin’s old jumper (it was full of holes and therefore unfit to be worn outside, which of course meant it was also the comfiest) before switching off the lights and crawling into bed, the covers pulled up to his nose.

\---

Harry had not had a good day. The whole day at HQ had been signing reports, attending meetings, and reading mission reports and incoming intel. It was fucking boring is what it was and it made him twitchy.

He had agreed to be Arthur because it made the most sense, with his vision and reflexes compromised, and truly he believed in the work he would be able to do. Chester had kept Kingsman rooted firmly in the 20th century (or the 19th, let’s be honest), and Harry had long itched to shake things up. In theory, this position was a chance to do that, in addition to keeping him a bit more out of harm’s way (not that he cared, but he knew it made Merlin and Eggsy happy). All of that being the case, though, didn’t make days like today any more bearable. He was built for action, for drama, for a fight, and the thought that all of that might be behind him… it was hard to reconcile himself to that, to say the least.

When he had gotten home for the evening, he intended to put it behind himself. Eggsy would be home that night after a few days out in the field, and he attempted to focus on being glad to have him home rather than the twinge of jealousy and bitterness he felt that he couldn’t be on a mission too. One glass of scotch before he started cooking dinner, he thought, would help him shake everything off.

Two glasses later, he found himself in his study, brooding as he scrolled through his own mission records and video footage. _I was damn good at this_ he thought, _and fucking Valentine had to go and fuck everything up_. He was feeling sorry for himself and he knew it wouldn’t do any good in the long run, but right now it felt better than trying to rise above it.

It was sometime around then that Eggsy had come home, suit rumpled and torn in places, clearly having done something productive and violent that day. Harry could tell he was tired, but he was so clouded in jealousy, he was doing his best just to shut it down and not take it out on his partner who had done nothing to deserve it. Harry knew he was looking for a fight, and opted instead for being disengaged rather than cruel.

A couple hours later, Harry’s internal pity party had run his course and he was finally truly able to relax. It was then he started to tune back in the rest of the world. He looked at the clock – just past 7, he should probably start dinner if he was still planning to cook – and thought he should probably re-greet Eggsy. He had meant to welcome him home properly but had just been so thoroughly distracted with himself.

As he started to shuffle papers and think about shutting down his laptop, his subconscious started to catch up. Several minutes ago, he heard the front door closing heavily behind someone coming home, heard movement downstairs and then leaden footsteps on the stairs, a shower running. It all seemed to register at once, especially as his brain expected to hear movement again after the shower turned off, but it seemed the bedroom door had stayed closed and the house had fallen abnormally silent. Curious.

Just as he was about to go investigate, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Merlin.

_On my way home, finally. How is Eggsy doing?_

_Harry frowned. He seemed fine. Why wouldn’t he be?_

Within seconds he had an incoming call from Merlin. When he answered, he didn’t even have a chance to get out a “hello”.

“Harry, what do you mean he seemed fine?” Merlin’s tone was low and warning. After years of knowing each other, both in the field and in private, Harry’s brain was attuned to that tone and finally going on full alert.

“He came home, seemed quiet but normal, and then he went downstairs. I was about to go make dinner but I think he may have taken a shower and turned in early”. Harry was actively trying to think back now. Had he missed something?

Merlin’s sigh on the other end of the line said yes, yes he had. He could practically hear Merlin on the other end lift up his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, head hanging in defeat and irritation. When Merlin started to explain what had happened with Eggsy’s mission, cold dread set in. Merlin’s tone shifted to one of disappointment and Harry started to realize the true consequences of his actions. Both his partners had every right to be mad at him right now. “…and when he landed we had a few minutes in my office, but then Bors was fighting for his life and I got called away. I promised him Harry, I told him you would be there for him. I texted you to warn you and _you replied. Don’t tell me you didn’t know_.” At this, Harry was truly surprised. He pulled his phone back to look through their messages and sure enough:

_Eggsy’s on his way to the house now. I will try to be home ASAP. Long day, he can explain better than I can. You are there, yes?_

_Yes, I’m here. See you this evening._

Clearly Harry had responded on autopilot. The message didn’t give any specifics, but normally it wouldn’t need to. After years and years at this, Merlin and Harry had such a short hand that allowed them to be to the point and discrete. Even with encrypted phones, they were far too cautious to write “the secret spy mission went tits up, lots of people died”, but Merlin’s use of “ASAP” and looking for confirmation should have told Harry all he needed to know about the sense of urgency. Merlin wasn’t a hyperbolic person and even less so over text. Any other day, Harry would have gotten the message loud and clear.

He swore as he put the phone back to his ear, quickly switching from kicking himself to firm resolve. “I’ll make it right. Will you pick up something to eat? I meant to cook but I think faster might be better.”

Merlin sighed, this time seeming less angry (thank god). “I’ll take care of it. Go take care of the lad. I’ll join you shortly.”

When they hung up, Harry went straight to their bedroom. He opened the door quietly and sure enough the lights were off and there was a blond lump disrupting the smooth line of the blankets. He shut the door behind him and padded over to the bed. “Eggsy? Darling?” he asked, checking to see if the lump was still awake. He heard a sniffle and the blankets shifted. He turned on the bedside lamp and Eggsy looked up at him, his eyes red. “Oh darling,” he cooed as he lay down beside him and enveloped him immediately.

At first Eggsy stayed tucked in a fetal position, just letting himself be held and his forehead peppered with light nuzzles and kisses. Eventually he lifted his head, stretch out his legs and wrapped himself around Harry in return. Harry shifted them so he was more in the center with Eggsy half draped across him. He clutched one hand to his back, underneath the soft blue sweater, the other holding onto the muscular thigh braced against his own. They lay there for several minutes just recalibrating with each other, letting the other’s breathing and heartbeat center them.

A couple of times Harry tried to speak, but Eggsy shushed him. Eventually Eggsy rolled back, pulling Harry with and on top of him now. Harry braced himself on his hands so he could make proper eye contact. “Darling I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize”.

“It’s ok Harry, you didn’t know,” Eggsy said as he collected himself trying to wipe away the last of the tears.

“But I should have. Merlin tried to tell me, you tried to tell me, and I was just so goddamn distracted”.

“I didn’t tell you, I should have said something. You were clearly tired too”.

“Never too tired for you though, love. Never.”

Eggsy sighed and finally let himself accept the apology “Alright Harry. It’s ok though, I’ll be fine. I lost people before, but it never stops hurting, ya know?”

Harry sighed. “I remember that feeling, though I confess I think I got a bit numb to it at some point. What I do know is that you have such a kind and lovely heart, and that’s likely why it’s so hard every time.”

Eggsy smiled weakly. “Well that’s sweet Harry, but it seems like a big fucking weakness for an agent.” His tone went bitter at the end, and he looked down and away.

Harry cupped his jaw, stroking his thumb along his cheek until he looked back up at him. “Not a weakness love, never. It means you’re stronger than the rest of us put together.”

Eggsy couldn’t really say anything to that, so he tightened his embrace again, drawing Harry down into a hug and willing himself to believe Harry was right.

After some minutes, the embrace turned into gentle kisses to Eggsy’s collarbone, which made their way to Eggsy’s mouth. It was sweet and deep and gentle for a moment, but then something snapped and the tension of the day on both of their parts fueled them into something much more heated and intense. Eggsy’s flat grip on Harry’s back clenched, his nails digging into skin just a bit, just as Harry’s teeth nipped at Eggsy’s lips. They started to strip each other, just about as fast as they could while breaking as little body contact as possible. Harry’s shirt was ripped down from the shoulders and tossed aside. They had to sit up a bit to get Eggsy free of the jumper, but their mouths hovered near each other, hot and open, the whole time.

\---

When Merlin came home, he wasn’t sure what to expect. JB greeted him at the door, and he gave the pup a scratch behind the ears before setting down the curry in the kitchen, putting away his shoes and coat, and then going upstairs to look for his partners. He heard movement behind the door, and as he pushed the it open, he got a better sight than he could have possibly hoped for. In the light of the one bedside lamp, Harry’s back was practically glowing. The yellow light caught on the sheen of sweat, glinting off scars as he moved and emphasizing the dip of his spine in its shadows. His ass was equally well lit, though partially covered by bedsheets. Absurdly, he quirked a small smile as he noticed the one little mole on Harry’s right cheek peeking out, one of his favorite quirks of his partner’s body. They had spent years learning each other and Merlin had always been fond of it, as Harry was often so vain and sought to eliminate any perceived imperfections.

“ _Harry_ ”. Hearing the word breathed out into the quiet room drew Merlin out of his musings and to the periphery around Harry’s body. He could see toned arms splayed wide, one gripping at the mattress and one pushing up against the solid wood headboard. He could see blond hairs splashed across the pillow, the face in the shadow of Harry’s bobbing head. After a moment Harry moved farther down, revealing Eggsy’s face and all the hard work Harry had been up to.

As Harry moved towards Eggsy’s navel and then hip, Merlin drunk in the sight of his younger partner. It looked like he had been attacked by an octopus, or perhaps had leopard spots tattooed at random in the few hours since they’d been in his office together. There were dark red worried spots across his neck, his collarbone, one on his pec near his nipple, one on the opposite shoulder. It seems dinner had not come fast enough for Harry and had decided to snack on Eggsy instead, but he hardly seemed to mind. Eggsy’s lips were red and swollen, the lower one pinched by his front teeth as he tried to contain himself. His eyes were closed. His back arched and dropped down again as Harry found a new sensitive spot on his abdomen.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Merlin watching them. He cracked a tired smile and in the same tone as before, breathed, “ _Merlin_ ”. At the invitation, he stood upright from where he had propped himself on the door jam and meandered closer to the bed.

“Evening lad. Feeling a bit better, are we?” Eggsy hummed happily and reached out to him. Merlin went willingly, enveloping the hand in his and leaning over the bed to meet his lips in a deep kiss. Eggsy flopped back to the bed languidly, like a cat stretching out in the sun, and started running his fingers through Harry’s hair.

Harry lifted his head for a moment to greet Merlin himself. “So, am I forgiven then?”

Merlin smirked, “Well, I think that’s rather up to Eggsy isn’t it? What do you think love, has Harry been taking good care of you?”

Eggsy hummed again but didn’t have anything to say. He wasn’t in any mood to think deeply about the last 24 hours. All he could hold onto right now was now. Harry’s lips, Merlin’s deep voice, the heat that had built up in the room. Tomorrow he would still feel the loss – grief didn’t just evaporate – but for the moment he was feeling pampered and adored and every sense of indulgence that comes from having the undivided attention of two such adoring and attractive partners. Nothing could make this any better. Except…

“Are you going to join us or what?” Eggsy asked Merlin, tugging at his hand. Merlin chuckled and started to disrobe.

“Of course, love, anything you want.” Once he was as bare as the others, he slid in on Eggsy’s left side, cradling him from behind. He reached his arm under and around him to play with his right nipple as he latched his mouth to the triangular wedge of muscle at his upper back, right where his shoulder met his neck. Eggsy gasped and his chest heaved, pushing him into Merlin and encouraging him along. In his surprise he also pulled at Harry’s hair, and the answering moan proved that everyone had been a fan of that move.

Harry and Merlin kept at it well into the night – stroking, licking, sucking, teasing, leaving no part of Eggsy’s body unattended to. At some point, Merlin teased Harry open and Harry mounted Eggsy, riding him to his own climax. Later, Merlin turned Eggsy over and Harry got under him to act as a pillow and play with his hair while Merlin licked and fingered Eggsy until he came, too. At some point, Eggsy drifted off in the middle of Merlin massaging his feet, and opened his eyes to the sight of Harry and Merlin kissing while Harry stroked Merlin off, whispered apologies and forgiveness passing between them. Not to be left out but not really good for much, Eggsy reached out to stroke absently down Merlin’s abdomen, arms – whatever he could reach – and Merlin orgasmed with a quiet hitch in his breath and smile on his lips.

Finally, everyone was cleaned off and settled in. Eggsy was nestled in the middle, Merlin at his back and Harry facing him, like he wanted to be able to watch his face for any hint of distress. At some point during the night, Harry’s hand found Merlin’s arm wrapped around Eggsy’s waist, and he held on for dear life, like maybe they could form a barrier to keep the rest of the world at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally unnecessary, but for anyone who's anxious about details like me - before going to bed, Merlin definitely got up to put the food away in the fridge. I tried to write it in because the thought of wasting it was driving me nuts, but it just seemed awkward in the flow of the story so I'll just leave that thought here instead...


	2. Chapter 2

When Eggsy had downtime between missions, he spent as much time working with the new recruits as he could. It was mutually beneficial for everyone – Eggsy was a natural teacher and loved to show off his skills, and it was a great outlet when stuff went wrong and he wanted to feel like he was contributing something to the world. Merlin recognized that Eggsy’s enthusiasm and encouragement offered the recruits a different kind of coaching; Merlin was never going to be peppy enough to do what Eggsy did, and truthfully, he liked being feared by the recruits.

On top of all that, it really was just a wonder to see Eggsy _move_. The recruits were awed and intimidated (as they should be) watching him fly through the obstacle course or demonstrate combat skills they needed to work on, and Merlin certainly enjoyed the show. When he wanted to rile Harry up he would send him clips from the current video feed, or “casually mention” that Eggsy was taking the recruits out on their drills, and Harry often took a midmorning break by way of literally-wherever-Eggsy-was. Yes, they were purvy old men, but Eggsy was more than on board and lived for illicit post-workout fucking in Harry’s office.

The day after Eggsy’s Prague disaster was one such morning. He had several days off, but still got up with Merlin and Harry and made his way to the mansion – although in his workout clothes, much to Harry’s silent horror. He went straight to the dorms to rally the troops and started them on their daily run. Merlin went to his office to settle in for the day and enjoy his first cup of coffee in peace (another perk of Eggsy taking over his duties). He booted things up, pulled up the video feeds around the outdoor track, and settled in to enjoy the scenery for a bit.

\---

The recruits were breathing heavily by the time Eggsy let them stop running. For all that he seemed like the nice one, Eggsy often pushed them harder than Merlin did, and Olivia was not fooled. Merlin would tell them up front how many laps they were expected to do and was clearly working off a pre-planned training regimen, whereas Eggsy just started running and goaded them into keeping up. The problem with that, of course, was no one could quite keep up with Eggsy. For half a lap this morning, he actually ran backwards, barely losing speed and yelling at them to run faster. By her count, they had done at least three more laps this morning than they had the day before, but somehow Eggsy always made it seem like a good idea. _Sadistic, lovable little shit_ she thought. In the months she had gotten to know him, she had come to really appreciate him, even if he did his best to make her and her fellow recruits’ lives hell.

They took a short break before moving over to the obstacle course. One of the others, Danny, challenged Eggsy to do it with him. Although he said it as if in good fun, Olivia knew Danny was one of the pompous snots who thought Eggsy couldn’t keep up – or wouldn’t. The glint in Eggsy’s eye said he didn’t know what he had gotten himself into. _This should be good_ she thought.

Eggsy took off his sweatshirt before meeting Danny at the starting line. As he walked by the others who were going to watch, murmurs and glances passed between them. Almost every time Eggsy came back from a mission he had some kind of bruise or wound to show for it. Occasionally Olivia caught herself speculating, when she noticed chafing around his wrist or bruises that seemed oddly even, but she knew it wasn’t any of her business. Whoever he was with, they were clearly very rambunctious together and happy (she hoped). It amused her though that so few of the others caught on ( _And they want to be spies? Please_ ). Today was the most flagrant display yet, though, and even the particularly dim ones started to take note.

Eggsy was wearing a sleeveless shirt under the sweatshirt, and the bruises peeking out on his arms, shoulders, and neck were not to be mistaken. One or two of them may have been from the mission, but there was certainly more than one or two, bright and livid against the white of his shirt.

The terms of the bet were set. If Eggsy won, Danny was running laps around the mansion; if Danny won, Eggsy had to get him the afternoon off. Olivia figured Merlin would never agree to it, but Eggsy didn’t seem worried. She almost felt sorry for Danny, as he clearly thought he was going to show up a full-fledged agent, but he was such a consistent ass, she was certainly going to enjoy the show.

It wasn’t even close. Eggsy made his way through the course like it was a dance – smooth, elegant, pleasurable. When they got to the climbing wall he didn’t even look twice at the rope, he just scaled it with his feet, pushing off one of the support beams to the side, and actually fucking _cartwheeled_ off the top to land gracefully on the other side. By the time Danny made it to the end, Eggsy had walked off to the side and was waiting casually with his arms crossed and a grin, as if he’d been waiting for Danny the whole time. Danny didn’t bother saying anything, just got back in line to start in on it again. Eggsy whistled to the others and pointed, clearly showing them their break was up and it was time they start in as well.

After Olivia had run her first time through the course and went back to start it again, she noticed Merlin had come out to join them. He handed Eggsy a water bottle almost absently, keeping his gaze firm and intimidating towards the group of recruits. As she waited her turn though, she couldn’t help glancing back over at them. The two men could not be more different, and yet something about them together made sense to her.

Eggsy tipped his head back to down half the bottle in one go. As he lifted it upright again, Merlin’s hand came up to rest at the back of his neck. Eggsy gasped through his nose in surprise, as Merlin’s pointer finger dug slightly into the first mark he had made last night. It didn’t feel good – it was sore as hell – but it felt _good_ and had Eggsy’s attention instantly. He tried to keep his focus on the recruits he was supposed to be guiding, but all he could think about was Merlin touching him. At HQ. In front of other people.

This was unprecedented – Merlin was reserved and Eggsy respected that, but that made it that much more thrilling to have him venture contact in front of others, especially as it was so unmistakable as an act of claiming and familiarity. As always, Merlin was full of surprises.

Merlin stroked at the spot for just a second before dropping it, and both men attempted to return their focus the recruits. A few minutes later Harry made his way down the lawn.

“Merlin, Galahad, good morning,” he greeted the others. “How are the recruits coming along?”

“Eh, they’ll do,” Eggsy said with a grin. “Nah, they’re aces, really.”

“Danny thought he could outshine our Galahad here,” Merlin added, tapping away at his clipboard.

Harry’s eyebrow rose and he looked to Eggsy, “Did he now? And how did that go over?”

Eggsy laughed brightly, “Taught him a thing or two.”

“Very good,” Harry replied, trying to keep the formality of his Arthurian tone in place, but utterly failing as heat and affection took over. He and Eggsy smirked at each other for a second before turning to continue observing. They stood there for a moment, Harry exceptionally close and a little behind Eggsy on the left, Merlin a few inches away but still close on the right.

From where she was standing further down the hill, Olivia saw all of this go on, although she didn’t hear much of what they were saying. But was Arthur’s hand on Eggsy’s ass? She wasn’t being nosey – well, not much – but for weeks now her and her friend Lydia in the tech department had been trying to figure out what was going on there. Was Eggsy with Merlin? Or Arthur? Or were Arthur and Merlin together? The drama was far too fascinating after so long cooped up in the manor.

“Oi, Andrew! Never do it like that again or you _will_ break something!” Eggsy yelled after the recruit and took off down the hill to teach him how to do it correctly. At Eggsy’s departure, Olivia noticed Harry shift to the right, now standing curiously close to their seemingly aloof and untouchable quartermaster. Harry said something to the other and although she didn’t see him look up he cracked a sideways grin and – dear god was that a dimple?

Well, she thought as she started in on another go on the course, _Arthur and Eggsy, Merlin and Eggsy, Merlin and Arthur – seems like maybe it was all of the above_. Although it was none of her business and she knew it, she couldn’t help smiling too. It was just as she’d hoped for Eggsy; it seemed that they were happy together after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, I wish I had gotten Roxy involved somehow because she is the absolute best, but it just didn't happen :(
> 
>  
> 
> It's all a bit corny, I know, but I couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
